A technology of providing a user with information depending on a location of the user is disclosed in JP-A-2010-041469. In JP-A-2010-041469, a location of a mobile terminal is detected at a predetermined interval to receive information corresponding to a time period during which the user stays at the location from a server, and the received information is displayed.
The technology disclosed in: JP-A-2010-041469, aims to receive facility information corresponding to a position of a mobile terminal, and select the facility information based on personal information of the user, preference information, or the like (refer to FIG. 4). Thus, there is a possibility that the selected facility information, which reflects the attributes or preferences of the user, is not information of a facility at which the user has actually visited in a case where two or more pieces of the facility information is associated with a location according to the technology of: JP-A-2010-041469.